1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses having light emitting function, more particularly one, which has light emitting elements held in grooves on inner sides of the rim and temples thereof so that the eyeglasses will shine after the light emitting elements are switched on.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many types of eyeglasses are available for serving their respective purposes, e.g. to aid and correct defective sight, to match the clothing and make the wearer look more attractive, and to protect the eyes.
However, none of the conventional eyeglasses has other functions except for their respective major functions. Consequently, when it comes to eyeglasses, there don't seem to be many choices for people who like to buy and use fancy and multi-functional articles.